Second shootout/train pursuit
Here's how the second shootout and the train pursuit goes in The Silver Streak and Daylight Special. trains soon are approaching their next stop Trixie: After this stop, we'll search the trains for the gold. police soon arrive at the station and they wait for the trains Zoe Trent: There they are. trains pull in Officer Drake: Get ready. Nyx: They're stopping! trains stop Officer #1: Okay sir, as the passenger come and go, we'll keep an eye out for our targets. Officer Drake: And put handcuffs around them. the Daylight Special Blackie: There's the police. Spongebob: And the pets and the foals are with them! Cadance: Skyla! Thank goodness! Blackie: I'm gonna go out and try to talk to them. Stay here. Blackie steps out fo the train and starts to head for them the Silver Streak Sonata Dusk: in We got trouble! Adagio Dazzling: What trouble? Sonata Dusk: The police are here! Sunset Shimmer: Drats, those foals and pets snitched on us! Aria Blaze: Guess, we'll just have to fight our way out. cock their Lugers Officer Drake: out his Ithaca 37 shotgun and cocks it Sunset steps out of the coach Officer Drake: Hold it right there, Shimmer! Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! Officer Drake: fires Come on! Get those freaks! Sunil Nevla: Quick! Head behind that bench! foals and pets hide behind a bench Officers get behind some objects for cover Arai Blaze: They're getting abjects. Adagio Dazzling: Okay, we'll make a distraction. Trixie: We'll cover from the front of the train. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, and get those 2 idiots to cover with us. then see Blackie sneaking towards the foals and pets and Sunset head up to the engine and start firing like crazy, as Snips and Snails join them is getting closer to them Sonata Dusk: a window in their coach suite and covers fire from it Dazzling and Aria get near the baggage car and cover fire from there Blackie: Skyla's shoulder Skyla: GAH!! back Blackie! Blackie: Here you are, where've you been? Nyx: Long story. Blackie: What happend? Zeñorita: We searched for the gold in the Silver Streak's baggage car and we didn't find the gold in it. Blackie: Then it must be in the Daylight Special's baggage car. Snowdrop: Yes. Blackie: You guys get on the Silver Streak, me and Sponge will take care of the rest. fight countinues Blackie: back into the Daylight Special as Spongebob comes up Spongebob: What's the plan? Blackie: We've got to get this train moving. You head for the cab, I'll get my guns. Spongebob: Okay. races for the Daylight engine as Blackie heads back to his coach suite outside Zoe Trent: Where are they? Human Pinkie: Guys! Zoe Trent: yelps Please don't scare us like that! Human Pinkie: Sorry. Human Rainbow: What's going on? Sykla: Long story, but we need to get on the Silver Streak to do something. Can you help us out? Human Applejack: You got it! gun fire continues Spongbob: up into SP 4449 Daylight's cab There they are! then climbs into the cab from the back door (in front of the tender) Blackie: Sponge, get this train started! Spongebob: Right! in the driver seat and takes off the brakes Officer Drake: his last shot in his shotgun Reloading! cover behind a ticket booth and starts reloading his shotgun the Daylight Special starts moving Raj: Whoa, what was that? Clam: out window Train moving! train slowly starts to pull out of the station Daring Do: Who the hay is driving this train?! Blackie: Okay, just start out slowly and then open the regulator to 50% when we pull out. Spongebob: Got it. Blackie: to put fresh clips in his guns Trixie: back Uh, guys? Sunset Shimmer: They're stealing the train! Adagio Dazzling: NO! We can't let them take our gold! Sunset Shimmer: Snips and Snails You 2 keep firing, we've got a train to catch! they continue firing, Trixie, Sunset, Adagio, and Aria get into the cab of the engine Assistant engineer: Hey, you don't belong in here! Sunset Shimmer: Wrong! him in the head with the handle of her gun Trixie: the Engineer out cold Adagio Dazzling: up the train train starts to move slowly Zoe Trent: Hey! They're stealing the Silver Streak! Pepper Clark: We've gotta jump on it now! and Snails notice the train mving and they run for the engine but as they do, an officer with an M16 shoots Snails in his leg Snails: AAH! down Snips: Buddy! him up slowly make their way to the cab ladder Officer Drake: Hold your fire! and Snails start climbing up the cab ladder Minka Mark: Come on! into one of the coaches others run along side the coaches and they jump on board just before the coaches pull out of the station Snips: below the cab door Sunset! Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: on Snips' hands Snips: Ow! 2 falls off and tumble on the hillside next to the track police all pursue the train Skyla: There they go! Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes